


Incestuous Urges

by R1ckS1nchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bondage, C137cest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, glasses morty - Freeform, glasses rick - Freeform, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1ckS1nchez/pseuds/R1ckS1nchez
Summary: After graduating from Morty school, glasses Morty is thrilled to have a new Rick. His "incestuous urges" got him a one way trip to the Citadel when his secret had been discovered by his last Rick, but this time, he's positive that he won't get into any more trouble. His plan for doing that? Simple, not getting caught.





	Incestuous Urges

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a secret santa gift exchange, but until I find out if the person I wrote it for wants their URL said or not, I won't name them.

It had been several months since the graduation from Morty school and glasses Morty still could barely contain his excitement. It didn't help that he had also just recently turned 18 and was thrilled to finally be an adult, even though he still looked and acted rather young for his age. It was even worse around his new Rick, or at the very least, when Rick wasn't paying attention. Morty was often a ball of raw energy when near the man, trying so hard to calm himself but almost always failing. There were some days he was able to real himself in, mostly when helping Rick with his inventions or when they went out of the house. Even then, Morty often found it hard to keep from staring at his adoptive grandfather.

Rick wore glasses just like him and while they made it harder for the young adult to see his eyes, Morty had to admit they somehow made the older gentleman even more attractive. Something about glasses often had that effect although the teen personally thought his made him look like a little kid. He figured glasses couldn't exactly make everyone look hotter, just the lucky ones. Even so, it was nice that Morty and his new Rick shared at least something in common because besides both of them needing glasses, they were often polar opposites. While Morty had more energy than anyone could think possible, the older of the two was rather reserved, calmer than most Ricks. Still, they somehow managed to get along and live together just fine.

The new duo lived on the Citadel in a small 2 story house a good deal away from anyone else. The house had a main floor with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a decent sized living room, as well as a basement where the workshop was. Rick mostly just tinkered on various inventions that he then sold to the highest bidder, often in rather shady parts of the Citadel and sometimes even places that were in other dimensions that he didn't talk about. The older gentleman normally left Morty at home for these transactions, worried that the energetic young man would wind up getting in the way or getting himself hurt. Even though his new grandfather never took him anywhere besides different areas in the Citadel, and mostly just to places that sold food or clothes, It reminded Morty of living with his original Rick. However, there were some key differences. For instance, there wasn't anyone else living with them. Glasses Rick wasn't very talkative, so the conversations they held were often minimal and mostly based purely on the projects Morty was helping him with. Even though it could be lonely, the boy saw this as a good thing. Living with a family the last go around didn't exactly end well for anyone, and worst of all for him.

Morty often had... certain urges that usually lead to him getting into trouble. Back at his old home, he had fostered a crush on his original Rick that wasn't entirely innocent. What had started as a mild attraction turned into a full blown obsession, although he hid it well until no one else was watching. He had even gone so far as to masturbate in his grandfather's room while the man was sleeping, thinking that no one would find out if he was quiet enough. Morty had gone into the slumbering man's room several times with little incident, but this time turned out completely different. Unfortunately for him, Summer had suspected what he was up to for awhile and stayed up late that night. She wound up following the teen to their grandfathers room, doing her best to be quiet as she snapped several pictures with her phone. When she showed Rick the incriminating evidence the next day, glasses Morty found himself on a one way trip to the Citadel where he lived for several years before entering and graduating from Morty school. All it took was some convincing of the head master that he was over his "incestuous afflictions" that had landed him on the Citadel in the first place. It was a good thing the spectacles clad boy was a decent lier when he had to be.

Morty really enjoyed living with his new Rick, despite him not being as talkative as his old one. Somehow, this fact only made him like the man more. He often helped out his adoptive grandfather when he was able to, but there were times he was simply told to go watch TV so that Rick could work without distraction. Right now was one of those times. The boy sat in his room, the volume of the TV turned down low so he could hear if Rick had exited the basement and was walking towards the bedrooms. He wouldn't want his new grandfather walking in on him and seeing what he was up to.

The boy was on his bed, laying on his stomach with his head facing the TV. A journal of sorts was open in front of him as he held a pen in his hand and his feet playfully kicked against the blankets beneath him. For a moment, Morty tapped the back of the pen against his chin, thinking before finishing off his current list of notes. The pages he was open to were almost completely filled, small handwriting littering the college ruled lines as well as the margins, all sorts of stains from coffee to the unspeakable littering the paper. He had started writing in the journal again about a week after moving in with the other, documenting his trips into Rick's room. He always made these trips while his new grandfather was sleeping, testing to see how deep of a sleeper the man was. This was something he hadn't done with his Old Rick, not that it would have made much of a difference in the end. However, what had happened before didn't bother Morty nearly as much as it used to because even though he regretted getting caught, he was glad he wound up where he did.

His latest adventure into Rick's room had been the night before when the man had drank himself senseless after a spectacular failure on a new invention. Morty had never seen his grandfather drink so much, and yet, Rick still somehow managed to make it to his bed before passing out cold. Before this, Morty had managed to sneak into his room and make quite noises with only the slightest stirring from the other, but last night, was a whole different ball park. It turned out that when Rick was drunk, he slept like a log. Morty not only managed to loudly clap his hands without the other waking, he even was able to do something he didn't have very much luck with in his last home; he touched himself as he watched his sleeping grandfather. 

As he recalled the trip to Rick's room the night before, writing down every detail in his journal, Morty's face flushed red. The memory of watching Rick sleep and touching himself sent a shiver down his body in all the right ways. He wanted to do that again, no, scratch that, he needed to do that again. Now that he had this new information, the boy had a means to get his well needed thrills. He knew that most people would not only see his late night excursions as wrong, but his crush as well. While this bothered him to an extent, he refused to stop now. Sure, what he was doing was probably wrong, but at least he kept his urges to a minimum and didn't let them effect how he acted around Rick during the day, mostly.

For what he could tell, He and his new Rick got along just fine, despite the man being rather stoic at times and often hardly talked at all. Something about this fact made sitting in near silence and enjoying the others company that much easier, as well as giving his grandfather a mysterious air about him. This was probably one of the many reasons Morty couldn't just let his crush go. Part of him had originally thought with a new Rick, he wouldn't have the same urges as with his last one, but now, they were even worse.

Morty knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from continuing his excursions to the others room, but part of him was still worried about being caught. At least here, the only person who could catch him was Rick and he didn't have any added family members to worry about. He was still nervous about being caught however, because if it was made apparent that he hadn't in fact been cured of his incestuous urges, his ass would land straight in Morty town. Even for a Morty, he was rather frail and weak and it was doubtful that he'd survive a single night in that awful place. The thought of being thrown into Morty town should he be discovered was enough to scare him senseless, but not enough to stop his actions.

The boy sighed, tucking a loose curl back behind his ear before fixing his glasses that had slid forward as he wrote. Morty took a deep breath to calm himself before looking back down at his book. The journal before him was not only filled with details about every late night trip he had taken into Rick's room, but also his own personal kinks that he had written neatly in list form in the back of his journal. No one had ever seen this book, and he had actually had it since he still lived with his original Rick. The first pages were filled with shoddy attempts at visiting his old grandfathers room, as well as the trip that landed him in the Citadel. Despite that being an awful memory for the spectacles clad Morty, simply because of how terrified he had been, he saw it as a learning experience and decided to learn from his mistakes. He wouldn't be caught again, not if he followed the rules he had made for himself.

Morty put the Tv on mute for a moment and listened, he needed to make sure no one was coming before doing what he planned to do next. The room was dead silent except for the sound of the boy's breathing and once he was sure he was in the clear, he turned the sound back on and placed the TV remote near the top of his bed. Morty flipped backwards through the book to the page directly after the entry about his failed trip into his original Rick's room. The boy sighed and nervously tapped his foot against the bed as he cleared his throat. "Rule one" he said in a soft tone, "never stay in the room if Rick seams like he is waking up. Rule two, never take off your clothes in case you need to make a quick getaway. Rule three, never touch Rick..." he trailed off as he read the third rule out loud, the rest of the rules remaining unspoken. Morty sighed sadly, wishing he didn't have to follow all these rules, but knowing he had to if he wanted to stay here. The boy removed his glasses for a moment, rubbing the space on his nose where they usually lay before replacing them and closing the journal. He was about to get up and put the book away in its normal hiding spot in the back of his closet when he heard Rick's footsteps. 

Morty's nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly hiding the book under his blankets as his grandfather opened the door. "Morty?" He said in his usual calm tone of voice, "I need you're help in the basement". A smile spread across the boy's face and he nodded happily, "okay grandpa Rick, I'm coming" he replied as he quickly made his way towards the other. His lapse in focus caused him to break one of the many rules he hadn't read out loud: always hide the book properly.

As Morty followed behind excitedly, he couldn't help but practically skip. His smile stretched from ear to ear as he looked over at his grandfather, unable to look away. Rick just shook his head, wondering why the boy always acted like this. Not that he minded, his last Morty was never this excited to help out. In fact, his original grandson had decided to completely cut him out of his life and was still living in their dimension with the rest of his family. The boy had told him it was because he was too possessive, too clingy. While this hurt, Rick wouldn't let it get to him. After all, he had a new Morty, one that actually enjoyed being around him. He had never told the boy about his old Morty, and probably never would, but damn did he feel lucky that his new grandson liked spending time with him. A small smile placed itself on his face, and even though It was slight, Morty noticed. He didn't say anything about it though, worried Rick would tell him to go back to his room if he did.

They walked in silence as they made their way through the house down to the basement, Morty letting out a quiet sigh as he smiled to himself. A ghost of a smile still played across Rick's lips and the young adult felt so lucky in that moment. He had an amazing Rick, something not many Morty's were lucky enough to have. Sure, some of his opinion was more than likely biased due to his crush, but glasses Rick was definitely one of the nicer of his infinite grandfathers, at least when compared to the others he had met. Here, he was treated well, fed well, never yelled at, and even though he was often left at home for important trips, he felt far more respected than he ever had. Morty liked his Rick, he would even go so far as to saying he loved him.

As they made their way down the stairs into the basement, it was quiet enough to hear their light footsteps against the aging wood beneath them. When they got into the main area of the basement, Morty took in a deep breath, loving the smell of earth mixed with metal, among other things. He had to say he enjoyed coming down here as the man's workshop was almost as calm as he was. Everything was rather organized and clean, even the loose containers that were just sitting on the desk appeared to have their places. Morty remembered his original Rick's workshop and it was nothing like this. There had been chemicals everywhere, inventions laying haphazardly on the table, broken glass behind the bench, and other hazards. He definitely liked this space better, he liked this Rick better too.

Morty sighed happily and made his way over to the bench with a spring in his step. From behind him, Rick smiled softly and slowly made his way over as well. He had to admit, his workspace was rather dull and maybe even too organized and calm, but something about Morty always brought the small space to life. If he could have the boy down there with him every day, he would have. However, a lot of the things he worked on were simply too dangerous and he didn't want to put Morty in harms way. He didn't admit it to the other, but he would sometimes decide to work on simple and safe projects just so he could spend time with his new grandson. He often wondered why the energetic young adult seemed to enjoy helping him so much, and he often suspected it was just a part of graduating from the Morty school. Still, it was nice to think that all that enthusiasm was genuine.

"So, what are we working on today, grandpa Rick?" Morty asked as he turned around, beaming at the other. Rick couldn't help but place a hand on the boy's head, gently mussing up his soft brown curls. "Well, I need your help making a luminescent staff for a short trip I'm making in a few days" he responded, lowering his hand from his grandson's hair. A frown formed on Morty's lips as he went to respond, "A-a trip? How long will you be gone? Can I come with you?". The thought of his grandfather going away and leaving him alone, even for a short time, terrified him. He knew it was silly, but what if the man found a new dimension, or a new Morty, and he was forgotten about? He wouldn't be able to handle that, not after his last Rick dropping him off at the Citadel and leaving him forever. After a moment of silence, Rick shook his head and said "don't worry, I won't be gone for more than a day but you do need to stay here. But do not worry, I will not place you in the Morty day care, I trust you enough to stay home by yourself". To this, Morty just sighed and nodded. He really didn't want to be left alone, but he knew he shouldn't argue, not when the man was kind enough to let him stay on his own instead of dropping him off at the daycare. "Now how about we get to work, then maybe later, we can go get ice cream" Rick said to the other, a visible smile on his face.

They worked throughout the day and by the time they were done and were going to go get ice cream, the boy had fallen asleep while resting his head on Rick's shoulder. The older man sighed and went to scoop Morty up, carrying him effortlessly up the stairs to his room. As he held the other, Rick sighed quietly, glancing down at the slumbering boy in his arms. Even in sleep he seemed to be full of energy, a fact that Rick loved about him. Morty gave him the motivation he often lacked, simply by being so helpful and supportive. He just wished he gave the kid as much purpose in life. 

When he got to the boy's room, Rick managed to pull back the covers but before he could lay Morty down, he saw something mixed in with the sheets. The man furrowed his brow, placing the boy down beside what appeared to be a journal of some sort before grabbing it and pulling the blankets up over Morty. Rick glanced at the book before looking back at his grandson, gripping the journal tightly. He wanted to read this, whatever it was, but was unsure if he should. 

The older gentlemen took a deep breath ran his one hand through his blue-gray hair as he slipped the journal inside the spacious pocket in his lab coat. Once the plain black journal was safely stowed away, Rick turned to head back towards his room. He knew he should give his new grandson his space, but he was too curious to turn back now. Sure, it could have just been a normal journal but if it had been, more than likely, Morty would not have shoved it under the covers in a poor attempt to hide it. If this book was a normal journal, wouldn't Morty have just left it out? Rick quietly slipped into his room, closing the door behind him. As he sat on the bed, his lab coat billowed about his legs for a moment before settling beneath him. The man stared down at the book in his hands as if asking the pages if they wanted him to read them. After a moment, the man sighed and opened to the first page. The entry there was dated for sometime before he had met the boy and was fairly normal, at least, more normal than the rest of the notebook.  
Entry one: June 10th  
'I helped Rick out again today, and I can't believe how well it went. He actually trusted me to hold the tools this time, even though I wound up dropping some of them the last time I helped him. I just... I really wish he'd let me help out more than just being and extra body on adventures sometimes. Still, I really love spending time with him. I actually think I might even like him, but how crazy would that be? Liking my own grandfather, is that even possible?'  
He wasn't sure why, but his face became red with jealousy as he read the journal entry. The man knew he wasn't Morty's original Rick, but the knowledge that someone else had been Morty's Rick before him, that the boy had actually liked him, made him grip the journal so tightly his knuckles turned white. He needed to read more of this book, but he also needed to make sure his grandson didn't find out about it. He really liked the boy and even though he could easily get a new one, a different version of his grandson would not be good enough. 

In one quick movement, Rick stood from his bed and rushed towards his desk where several contraptions lay in a heap, far less organized than his lab in the basement. After shuffling though several items, he found what he was looking for. In one hand, he held what appeared to be a glass box that was slightly larger than the average dictionary and carried it over to his bed where the journal still lay. After sliding his fingers over the smooth glass siding of the box, Rick slid the notebook inside and shut it tight. A few moments later, the box dinging quietly and under the journal sat an exact replica. The man breathed in slowly, shuddering like a schoolboy who thought his parents were about to find his secret stash of porn. After he had calmed himself and the shaking stopped, he pulled out the original journal and slinked out of his room, the light from his open door making his thin frame send angular shadows down the hallway. As quietly as he possibly could, the glasses clad Rick opened Morty's door and went to return the journal. He was nearly there when he froze as the boy rolled over in bed. Once he was sure his grandson was fully asleep, he closed the space between him and the bed and slipped the journal under the covers with the slumbering boy. With a sigh of relief, Rick left the room to return to his own. When he got there, the man turned the locked shut so that Morty would be unable to walk in on him. Right now, he had some reading to do that he did not want his grandson to find out about.

The next morning when Morty woke up, he was hit with a feeling of panic as realized he didn't remember getting into bed. Rick must have brought him there and if his memory served him correctly, he never put the book back in its hiding place. The boy sat bolt upright from this realization and started ripping the blankets back. Once he saw the blurry black cover of his journal, the boy took a deep breath to calm himself, placing his palm over his racing heart. "That was a close one" he muttered to himself as he reached over to grab his glasses and placed them neatly on his face before getting out of bed to put the book back. He really needed to remember to put it back at all times, who knows what would have happened if Rick had found his secret journal.

Morty got dressed with a sigh and went to go find Rick. He made his way through the house, checking everywhere but he still couldn't find his grandfather. The boy frowned, furrowing his brow as he made his way back to his room, a sad air about him. It wasn't like Rick to go somewhere without telling him and while he knew his grandfather was going on a trip soon, it wasn't supposed to be for another day or two. Rick wouldn't have left early without letting him know, would he have? No, Morty was positive the man would have let him know. Maybe he was just out somewhere on an errand and figure he would return before Morty woke up. Yes, that had to be it.

Somewhere deep in the bowels of the Citadel, Rick sat at a bar counter, hands folded together with his chin resting neatly upon them. "What can I get for you?" Another Rick asked him and when the man didn't answer, the bartender simply handed him a full bottle of Whiskey which Rick then took and opened. He downed half of it quickly which gained him a shaking head from the bartender Rick who soon walked away to help other bar patrons. As soon as he had come, he had finished the entire of bottle of alcohol and stood, placing a crisp hundred dollar bill on the bar, and without a word, made his way back out into the streets of the Citadel. He was done with the bar, but still had no plans going home just yet. Rick's hand shakily slipped into the pocket of his lab coat and gripped the journal that was hidden there and that he had read cover to cover the night before. Right now, he couldn't face Morty until he had his thoughts together, right now, he just needed to drink.

Morty sat on the couch in his and Rick's shared home, gripping the cushions and leaning forward. The boy's eyes were locked on the door as he tapped his feet, feeling anxious about his grandfather's absence. It wasn't like Rick to be gone for this long without leaving a note or telling Morty how long he'd be gone for and the teen couldn't help but worry. Nearly an hour had passed and he was about to call the cops when the door burst open and a very drunk Rick clambered inside. He tried so hard to close the door behind him but hadn't shut it hard enough so it simply swung back open. He grumbled to himself and firmly shut the door before staggering back towards his room. "I'm t-taking a n-n, a nap" he stuttered, lazily waving towards the other, "d-don't b-both-b-bother me". Morty couldn't help but feel both relieved and also confused as he watched his grandfather retreat into his room. He was even more drunk than the night before, but why had he drank so much? The boy shook his head and decided to head back towards his room to do some more writing since there was no way Rick would walk in on him. If he was as drunk as he looked, the man would be passed out in no more than twenty minutes and out cold for no less than five hours.

Morty walked towards his room and pulled the book out from its spot in the back of his closet so that he could write some more. Just as he was about to sit down to write, however, The boy got an idea and quickly put the book back. If Rick was just as drunk or even more so than he was the night before, now might be the best chance he had to go back into the others room. Morty's grandfather didn't drink nearly as often or nearly as much as the average Rick, so him being this drunk was a rare opportunity for him and he needed to take the chance while it was there. 

He took in a deep breath and as quietly as he possibly could, made his way over to the room beside his own. When he opened the door, Morty called out "hello, grandpa Rick?" In a quiet voice before stepping inside, his feet making quiet padding sounds against the soft carpet. After a moment of being utterly silent, all he heard was a soft snore as he breathed a sigh of relief and took several more steps towards the bed until he was less than a foot from his slumbering grandfather. It was still fairly early in the day and the small amount of light that managed to make it through the shutters sent shadows and slivers of light playing across Rick's face. The man looked so peaceful, and even though he had been drunk, he was sleeping flat on his back with his arms straight at his sides and his glasses placed neatly on his bedside table. 

Without thinking about it, Morty leaned forward and gently pushed a loose piece of hair from the man's face, marveling at how smooth his skin was despite the fact that he was at least 60. A soft blush formed on his cheeks as he looked down at the other, longing to touch more than just his grandfather's face, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to risk his new and amazing life on one moment of indulging himself. Morty sighed and ran his hand through his loose curls, leaning over Rick to get a better look at his face. He moved himself even closer to the sleeping man until their lips were mere inches apart, doing his best to breath as quietly as possible so as not to wake the other. Even with Rick's breath smelling of the bitterness of alcohol, he yearned to kiss him, the way the man's lips quivered as he breathed almost mocking Morty as his own breath hitched in his throat. A low whine escaped his mouth as he watched the sleeping man, his length already hardening in his pants in an uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant way. After a moment to make sure his involuntary noise hadn't woken his grandfather, Morty reached down slowly to unzip the front of his jeans to pull out his erect dick. Sure, it would have been easier to just take off his pants, but he already broke two rules recently by not putting the book back and touching Rick and he didn't want to break a third. The teen sighed and gazed at Rick, running his thumb over the tip of his length before slowly stroking downwards. He had gotten very good at keeping quiet, but even so, he couldn't help but let out a quiet gasp. To make sure he didn't make any more noise, Morty bit down hard on his lower lip and clasped his hand over his mouth. This endeavor was risky enough without him moaning like a needy school girl. 

He moaned against his palm, the flesh muffling his noises as he slowly began to touch himself. Something about the knowledge that his sleeping grandfather was right in front of him only turned him on more, making ever fiber of his being feel like it was on fire. Once he was sure he could control the sounds he made, Morty removed his hand from his mouth, pushing it up under his shirt to play with his nipples. He managed to keep himself quiet, shuddering slightly from the effort of silence. If it were up to him, he would be as loud as he wanted, would touch Rick as much as he wanted, but if he wanted to stay here, he needed to fight his urges, he had to. 

He hadn't realized it yet, too focused on keeping himself quiet, but his length was dangerously close to Rick's hand and if he moved any closer, it would be touching him. Had he noticed, he would have moved away, but he didn't. Instead, he kept up his pace, his breath becoming ragged as he shook quietly. "Oh god, Rick" he moaned out without meaning too, not even bothering to cover his mouth with his hand as he was nearly positive that if the man was going to wake up, he already would have with the sounds he had been making.

As he got closer and closer to climax, Morty became more and more cocky, not even bothering to quiet himself. He was so drunk on pleasure and his absolute sureness that Rick wouldn't wake up that he had even risked briefly pushing his member against the sleeping man's hand. This small action only made him want more and in his absolute lapse of control, Morty leaned forward and kissed the man just as he came hard into his own hand. He let out a quiet moan and remained kissing Rick before a sudden realization hit him; Rick was kissing back. He quickly pulled his face away, feeling utterly horrified as he was met with the most beautiful blue-green eyes he had ever seen, wanting to marvel in their beauty but being too terrified. "I'm sorry about this Morty" the man said as he placed something cold and metal against the boy's neck. Before he could struggle or even try to explain himself, Rick had squeezed a small trigger and everything went dark.

When he woke up, Morty was in the basement and all but one light that was directly above him was turned off. He went to stand, but came to the quick realization that he wasn't just sitting in a chair, but was entirely strapped to it. Each of the boys thin legs was carefully tied to the legs of the chair, his arms strapped together and behind the back of the chair. "Hello? Rick?" He called out, feeling confused and utterly terrified. This feeling only grew when he noticed that he was completely naked with what appeared to be a cock ring on his mostly soft length. Morty gulped, blushed slightly as he did his best not to get turned on by all of this, which was getting harder and harder to do each time the sting of rope rubbing against his skin reminded him how well tied up he was. In another situation, he would be practically begging to be fucked by now, but at the current moment, he was too scared.

A few minutes had passed by the time footsteps could be heard at the top of the stairs with Rick revealing himself a few moments later. The normally stoic and somewhat prude man wore nothing but his glasses and a pair of what appeared to be leather booty shorts, an article of clothing that, despite his age, looked amazing on the older man. Morty nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw the other, trying and failing not to drool. Yes, he was scared out of his mind, but he couldn't help that he liked what he saw. As Rick sauntered over to the other, Morty felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "R-Rick?" He said quietly, lip quivering as he spoke. An uncharacteristic smirk graced itself on the man's face as he pulled a small black book from behind his back and placed it on Morty's naked lap before leaning forward. "I found your journal, and I must say, you haven't exactly been an innocent little boy, have you?" He whispered, admitting to himself that he enjoyed the look of both arousal and mild fear on the young adult's face. Morty's mouth suddenly felt very dry as he opened it several times before speaking, "I-I g-guess not". After being given this answer, Rick moved his head forward and whispered in his grandson's ear, "for now, let's just say the safeword, is notebook".

Once he was finished speaking, the man's hand snuck down to between Morty's legs, stroking him at a teasingly slow pace as he kissed his neck. The boy let out a whining moan, his thighs twitching slightly as he shook in his bonds. Saliva pooled at the corner of Morty's mouth, his brain in too much shock to control basic bodily functions. This was something he had wanted so badly, but since he never expected it to happen, everything felt so surreal. Thinking that the boy's lack of response meant he wasn't enjoying himself, Rick pulled his hand away. "If you don't want this, please don't hesitate to say no, I know I didn't ask you before I set this all up", Rick said to him with his normal stoic and rather monotone voice. The change in tone snapped Morty from his trance as he looked up at the other, his face screaming needy puppy. "No, please, don't stop" he pleaded, length already dripping pre from excitement. 

After a moment, Rick couldn't help but laugh. This caught Morty completely off guard, his grandfather almost never laughed. While he was still lost in surprise, Rick quickly closed the space between them and kissed the boy hard, his hands on either side of Morty's face. "Oh, trust me, as long as you don't want me to stop, I don't ever plan to".


End file.
